898
A seance is held to contact Quentin. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood and the town of Collinsport itself are slowly falling into the grip of a new, nameless terror. Its nature is not yet known, even to those who have become its victims. Their lives have changed, they're frightened, and they don't know why. Megan, while alone at the antique shop, is tormented by unseen forces. Someone is trying to open the front door, which is locked. It is Philip, who asks Megan to open the door. When she opens the door, he lunges at her and begins to strangle her. Act I Philip and Megan engage in a fight. Philip gets the upper hand and begins to strangle her, saying "there is no margin for error, punishment is necessary." The fight is interrupted by David, standing at the top of the stairs, holding Joseph. He gives the baby to Megan and gives her medicine to help his fever. Philip then realizes David was the one who stole the Leviathan Book. He demands it back, but David informs him that he is now the keeper of the book and is in charge of the baby. Paul then walks into the antique shop, looking for Carolyn. He appears frightened, but David offers to take her a message, and he leaves. Later that night, Paul approaches the Leviathan Altar, and begins to wonder why he continues to see the altar in the woods. He decides that he must figure out why he does. Act II In the drawing room at Collinwood, Chris and Julia are looking through old family albums. Chris recognizes Jenny Collins in a photograph as the woman who appeared to him. Julia tells Chris that Jenny is his great-grandmother. She explains to Chris how the werewolf curse started with Quentin, and has been passed down through his male descendants. David walks in, looking for Carolyn. Julia tells him that they are going to have a seance to contact Quentin. David appears skeptical at first, but agrees to participate. Paul is pacing in his hotel room, wondering why Carolyn hasn't called him back. While sitting at his desk, he inexplicably picks up a marker and circles December 4th, 1969 on his calendar. He wonders to himself why he did that, and what it might mean. He grabs his coat and leaves. At the antique shop, Megan tells Philip that Joseph is finally feeling better. She then tells him she understands why he tried to punish her yesterday. He says not to worry about it, but they can't afford to make any more mistakes. Before they can close the shop, Paul rushes in, again looking for Carolyn. Megan then remembers they have a letter for Paul. They give it to him, and it reads "Payment Due: 4 December 1969." Act III Paul demands to know who gave them the letter. Philip says it was a man he had never seen before, and didn't get a good look at him. Paul gets angry with Philip and leaves. Back at Collinwood, the seance to contact Quentin has begun. David goes into a trance and becomes possessed by Jamison Collins. Jamison explains that Quentin's spirit is gone, and it cannot hear them. When Julia asks why, David faints and the seance abruptly ends. David regains his senses and asks what happened, but Julia tells him to go to his room and she will tell him later. After he leaves, Julia tells Chris they couldn't contact Quentin because she believes he is still alive. Paul is back in his hotel room, wondering what his letter could possibly mean. He has a premonition that someone is standing outside his room. As he goes to open the door, he notices there is now a Naga symbol on his wrist. Memorable quotes : David: Punishment is no longer necessary! The baby is sick. I have come to make it better. ---- : Philip: I'm sorry, Megan. : Megan: Oh, you mustn’t be! It was my fault about the book being missing! I’m so happy that it’s safe now, with David. : Philip: So am I. But we’ve got to be careful now, Megan. We can’t make any more mistakes. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Christopher Bernau as Philip Todd * David Henesy as David Collins/Jamison Collins * Dennis Patrick as Paul Stoddard Background information and notes Production * The episode opens with an unusually long reprise of the previous episode. * This episode aired on December 4, 1969, which is the due date in the note that Paul receives. It was originally scheduled to air on December 3, which would have given Paul a one day warning about payment being due, but because of being preempted by the splashdown the week before, it was shown on the 4th. * No cast or crew members are credited. Story * Everyone who writes a note in Collinsport appears to use the same stationery. Julia, Chris and Paul all send notes on bright yellow stationery. * Jenny Collins is stated to be Chris' great-grandmother. His grandmother is Lenore Filmore. Mrs. Filmore secretly looked after Lenore during the 1897 storyline and appeared in 810. * GHOSTWATCH: Julia, Chris and David hold a seance in an attempt to contact Quentin Collins. Instead, Jamison Collins speaks through David. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Paul: Why do I keep coming back to this place? * TIMELINE: It was the "other day" when David and Paul previously met in the antique shop. Paul's calendar displays December 1969; he circles the 4th. He then receives a message: Payment is due on 4/12/69. Bloopers and continuity errors * How does David get into the antiques shop in the first place? Either there's a back entryway that we've never seen or he's got the one-time ability to transport himself to where the baby is. * When Paul comes to the Leviathan altar, the long slab is a significant distance from the tall Naga symbol behind it. Previously it abutted it. * At the beginning of the seance, a boom mic dips into the scene. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 898 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 898 - Executive Child0898